To Who Knows Where
by SlickNickShady
Summary: What is the fallout from the explosion of Lucifractor. What happened to the vampires? Are Ethan and Sarah a couple? A Multi-Chapter story. Keep reading to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Without You**_

_The sense of dread is felt in the Morgan residence. Ethan is on the sofa with his head in his hands. Benny is trying to comfort him as Jane brings in a few drinks from the kitchen._

"Well, good thing mom and dad went out of town earlier tonight." Jane says as she walks out of the room.

"I'm sure Sarah is fine, Ethan." Benny tells Ethan in a reassuring tone.

"I mean we headed out together, at then the explosion, then." Ethan says as he is panicking.

"Well look at it this way, Grandma is fine now, and she can help us out." Benny says with a smile.

"Yeah, destroying that letter from Stern seemed to do that trick." Ethan said.

_Benny's grandma Evelyn heads into the room. Seeing a distraught Ethan, she is trying to figure out the best way to say what she is about to say. _

"Sarah is very strong," Evelyn tells Ethan as she sits down between him and Benny. She then adds with a smile "Of course you know this, that's one of the many reasons you fell for her so easily."

"I don't think you're helping, Grandma." Benny says.

"Oh, now, shush Benny." Evelyn says then turns to Ethan and states "When I was Ethan's age, I met Benny's grandfather. It was not all roses with us at the start. We came from different worlds, not unlike Sarah and yourself." Evelyn then adds "You just have to believe, Ethan. Lead Sarah home."

Benny then interrupts "What if Jesse kidnapped her." Ethan get's a concerned look on his face as he looks at Evelyn.

Evelyn says "Now Benny, let's not go jumping to conclusion." Evelyn then adds "Now, Ethan. Do you have anything of Sarah's that you could use to see if you can get in touch with her? Your gift has grown recently and we should use that to your advantage"

Benny chimes in "Of course he does, Grandma; he has carried her school picture around with him for over a year."

Ethan smacks Benny on the shoulder, not very hard, and Benny says "Ouch, what was that for."

Evelyn then says "That may just work, see what happens when you put your mind to something, Benny?"

Benny adds "I know right."

Ethan just shakes his head and responds "We can give it a shot, but I don't know. I love Sarah so much. With all this pressure, I don't know if I can do it."

Evelyn simply says "Just believe, Ethan."

_Ethan opens his wallet and takes out Sarah's sophomore picture. The last school photo she had took before she was turned into a vampire back over a year ago. That was taken before he had met her. The smile on Sarah's face, always gave him a feeling of yearning, that his life wasn't complete without her in it. He was a happy teen of course with a lifelong best friend in Benny, loving parents, and an annoying but loyal little sister in Jane. But, Sarah just gives him a feeling he has never experienced and an experience he never wants to live without. The void he feels right now in his chest without Sarah by his side is killing him. He feels a charge in his body; Ethan appears in a dark space, a bunch of Vampires in what seems to be a Vampire type limbo, a place of forgetfulness, where the condemned go, a purgatory of sorts. Ethan start's calling out for Sarah, no sign of her. Then suddenly, he finds Sarah, looking frightened. Sarah see's him and goes to hug him but she goes through him._

"Sarah, I'm here." Ethan blurts out.

"Then why can't I touch you." Sarah says with a sigh.

Ethan explains "I'm connected with you in a vision. Trying to find where you were."

"How are you doing this, Ethan" Sarah says.

"Well, ah, I sort have been carrying around the school picture you gave me last year after we became friends." Ethan says with a shy smile.

"Oh, Really?" Sarah says with a little smile.

"Yeah, but we have more serious stuff to talk about now, like how to get you home with me." Ethan says.

"What is this place" Sarah asks Ethan.

Ethan adds "It seems like some kind of vampire purgatory. Seems that maybe the Lucifractor sends Vampire's here."

"Woah." Sarah says with a worried look then adds "It feels like this is the end."

Ethan then says "No, no. I can't. I won't let it be. I can't live without you. Sarah. What Benny's grandma said? How I care about you? I not only care about you, I love you. I have since I first saw you; I knew we had a connection. And since we met over a year ago, it has only become greater. I don't care if you are a vampire. I don't care that we may be from two different worlds. I don't care that the odds may be stacked against us. As long as we are side by side, no one can keep us down"

_Ethan can't believe it, he had finally told Sarah how he felt about her. What she means to him. He was afraid to look at Sarah now, what comes next. He felt waiting on her answer when asking her on a date was hard; this wait was torture in comparison._

Sarah says quietly "You do? Everything you just said? It's true?"

Ethan responded "Yeah, I only said what I did about our date in the hallway at school because I was nervous and thought that's what you wanted to hear. I didn't think it was that bad. It was well a first date. I hoped would be the first of a lifetime filled with them."

Sarah then said "I was half kidding, and when you said what you did, it killed me. I mean I felt a hurt I had never felt before and strangely while I may have been falling for you prior, that cemented it for me."

Ethan got a little smile and said "Really?"

Sarah responded "I mean, you know, yeah. And seeing the fear in your eyes when you thought I was going to die, and me finding out how I was the most important person for you to keep safe." And with a chuckle and a smile Sarah added "Even over Benny."

Ethan then answered playfully with a smile "Yeah, he isn't as pretty as you."

Sarah responds "But in seriousness, all that played a role. As Evelyn said, I care about you. I have always considered you one of my best friends even if sometimes I didn't show it like I should have. And when she said that, I knew it was more than just a best friendship I felt for you. Our first date set it all in motion. So while it may not have went smoothly, the way I felt when you asked me out, the way it made me feel, then everything sense that moment, I want to be with you, Ethan."

Ethan responds excitedly "I want to be your boyfriend, Sarah. I want you to be my girlfriend. I want us to be a couple."

Sarah then says with a smile "Were we not already a couple when you asked me out?" and then she chuckles and adds "But, it's cute how you want to be so formal asking me and all, yes, I will be your girlfriend."

Ethan is ecstatic and yells "YES!" and gives a fist pump.

Sarah says "I love you, Ethan."

_And with that the darkness starts to brighten, both Ethan and Sarah are looking at each other wondering what's going on then suddenly they appear in the living room. Ethan and Sarah get up and they hug each other, then Ethan and Sarah do what Ethan has been waiting what seems like a lifetime for, a kiss. Their lips meet and the velocity of which Ethan and Sarah slam there tongues into each other's mouth let loose a feverish and impassioned feeling neither had ever experienced in there life. It was lustful, fierce, fiery, and sizzling. It was all of the above. Sarah and Ethan then parted their lips and the looks on there face desired more but that would have to be experienced later._

Benny then asks "Ok, now what just happened? How are you here? Wow, I'm confused"

Sarah says "It's a long story. I'm still not sure how I'm here." And then she adds with a Smile afterwards to Ethan "But I'm glad."

"Grandma, go get some milk and cookies. Why Ethan explains it to us." Benny says.

_Evelyn heads to the kitchen and looks back at the three teens. Sarah, Ethan, and Benny. How much all three have grown in the last year. What a great team they are. She can't help but smile at the fact that Ethan and Sarah are a couple. She looks at Benny and wonders how he will handle that. She smiles and exits into the kitchen. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heaven Like**_

_It had now been a few days since Sarah and I became an official couple. My parents were back and when Sarah and I told them the news they were happy for us. My mother had a big smile on her face, she had obviously known for a while that I had a major crush on Sarah and she was glad I finally had the courage to make a move. My dad who has always had a soft spot for Sarah, at least since she bought insurance from him, was extremely pleased with our decision to get together, calling her a doll and to always treat her right. Sarah was a doll alright, I will always treat her right, but the fear of how they would view her if they knew she was a Vampire scared him. Yes he would explain how it was against her will, how she sacrificed her human life for him. But he would worry about then when the time came. For now he just wanted to enjoy some time on the living room with the girl of his dreams, Sarah. Sarah is lying on top of him on sofa right now and that's all he wants in the world._

_._

Ethan whispers to Sarah with a wide smile on his face "I love this, just you and me, here."

Sarah giggles cutely and snorts a little before saying "Sorry, you are just so cute. Nobody can make me snort like you can."

Ethan responds with a smile and says flirtatiously "I think you are so very sexy when you snort." As he starts kissing Sarah's neck a bit.

"Oh, I like that." Sarah says with a flirtatious smile.

_Ethan and Sarah continue to canoodle on the sofa for about ten minutes then they start talking a bit more._

Ethan says as he caresses Sarah's face "These last few days, have just been amazing."

Sarah responds "Yeah, they have been. I wouldn't trade them for anything."

Ethan says "You are so beautiful Sarah, how did I get so lucky? Being able to lock lips with you, being able to call you my girl, and to experience my life with you in it. I'm forever grateful."

Sarah smiles, blushes, and responds "I should be saying the same to you Ethan, for being one of my best friends, for never giving up on me, and for loving me before even I could see it."

_Ethan and Sarah share an exquisite pro longed make out session. The sounds of delight coming from Ethan and Sarah were like paradise to them but they made Samantha and Ross Morgan a little uneasy so they decide to interrupt the two teen lovers._

Ross comes near and says "Um-hum," Ethan and Sarah slowly part there lips and look at Ross "Are you staying over for Dinner again tonight, Sarah?" he says with a smile.

Sarah responds all flustered "Ah, well, my parents have mentioned how I have spent so much time over here the last few days that they have barely seen me. So I probably shouldn't tonight, but thanks, Mr. Morgan."

Ross says to Sarah "As Ethan's girlfriend, feel free to call me Ross."

Ethan says "Ok dad, you can quit being weird. I'm sorry if we made you uncomfortable."

"Look, I know you two love each other and I understand you are in the honeymoon phase right now." Ross tells them with a smile then says to Ethan "So your mother and I can put up with it for a little while."

Samantha Morgan chimes in and adds "Also, we do need to talk eventually about what this means for Sarah's babysitting of Jane."

Ethan frantically responds "Please don't make Sarah quit babysitting Jane. Jane loves Sarah."

"We would never think of such a thing," Samantha responds. She then explains with a smile "But we do need to think of some guidelines."

"That's perfectly understandable, Mrs. Morgan." Sarah says.

_Jane heads down the stairs and see's the whole family plus Sarah in the living room and speaks a loud so they all can hear her._

Jane says "It's not like I haven't seen things like that before. Just the other day before Ethan asked Sarah out, he was saying 'Sarah, Sarah, Sarah' in his sleep and was kissing the air before Rory woke him up".

"JANE!" Ethan yells out and as he looks at Sarah, Sarah has a cute smile on her face.

Sarah says to Ethan with a sly smile and playfully massages his arm "Oh really? Awh, My cute geeky boyfriend."

_Ethan smiles and gives Sarah a quick peck on the lips. _

"I guess I should be heading home, my parents are probably getting a bit worried." Sarah tells Ethan.

_Ethan and Sarah get up and head towards the front door while Samantha, Ross, and Jane head to the kitchen to give the teen lovers some privacy. Ethan and Sarah get to the front door._

"So, how are you parents handling us being a couple?" Ethan asks Sarah.

Sarah responds "I think well, it's cute how they don't really view you as a threat."

"What do you mean by that?" Ethan says with a perplexed look.

Sarah smiles and reassures Ethan "I mean, they like you a lot, you know that. They just don't worry about you making me feel like a woman. The thought doesn't cross there mind. Which is great for us because they are so very wrong. You make me feel things I have never felt before and that nobody else could make me feel. That should scare them baby."

_Sarah then takes Ethan's face in her hands and they engage in a sensual kiss. They then exchange a few Eskimo kisses and share a embrace as the family looks on from the kitchen. _

"So, ill see you at school tomorrow? Right?" Sarah asks Ethan.

Ethan responds with a smile "Of course, I wouldn't miss it."

"I love you, Ethan." Sarah says.

Ethan responds "And I love you."

_Sarah then heads down the driveway to her car and heads home a few blocks away. Ethan didn't know what exactly the future held, but he knew one thing, he and Sarah would go through as a couple together. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Casting Forward**_

_It was late Sunday evening at Lotta Latte Coffee Shop. Benny, Rory, and Erica are hanging out. All three were still adjusting from the events of a few days ago and the fallout from that. Erica still couldn't believe Sarah had fallen in love with Ethan. Erica could see it coming from a mile away but tried to convince herself otherwise. Erica and Rory still didn't know quite what had happened to them in the hours before and after the Lucifractor exploded that killed Stern and sent all the vampires in the vicinity of the vampire council castle to a vampire like purgatory. So as of now Sarah, Erica, and Rory were the only vampires in White Chapel to there knowledge. As Sarah and Ethan have been spending the majority of time together the last two days, the trio of Benny, Rory, and Erica had been hanging out more than usual. Erica was at her wits end._

"Sarah spent the whole day again with Ethan, it makes me want to hurl." Erica said with disgust and then added "So I'm stuck hanging out with two-thirds of the dork squad."

Benny responds "Hey, it isn't easy on me either. Your best friend and my best friend have had their tongues down each others throats the past 48 hours." Then he adds "But they are a couple now, they are in love, and we just have to deal with it."

Rory ponders aloud in his naivety "I wonder if there tongues will get tired. Hmm."

Erica interrupts "Eww, gross. Let's change the subject." Then she adds "I just miss Sarah. And it may be irrational but I'm ticked Ethan took her from me."

Benny responds "Come on now, you have always been Anti Ethan and Sarah, and I have never understood it."

Rory adds in and asks Erica "They are so cute together, how could you not love them!"

Erica answers "Sarah's a vampire. Ethan isn't. Sarah is popular. Ethan is a geek like you two. No offense."

Benny responds "Ok, for one, Sarah was turned into a vampire against her will when she was bit by Jesse, who by the way you sucked face with right in front of her, but that's besides the point. She was a fledgling and then when Jesse bit Ethan, she sacrificed herself for Ethan. If you didn't realize right then that Sarah was getting smitten with Ethan then you must have been blind."

Erica responds with a hiss and a showing of her fangs and says "Hey, you know what I could do to you, Benny."

Benny adds "My point is, be in denial all you want, the past year has been leading to this point. Ever since Sarah started babysitting Jane, it seems like this was inevitable."

Rory chimes in "Dude, I think you just said a five syllable word and used it correctly."

_Benny and Rory give each other a high five while Erica looks on with bewilderment. _

Benny then adds "Now granted, that knowledge came to me after the fact. I really didn't think Ethan had a chance with Sarah. But thinking about it after the fact, it was bound to happen." He then adds "I would be lying, if I said I didn't have some bitterness towards Sarah. Hearing my Grandma say that Sarah was the one he wanted to protect most, it hurt, yes it did. But I try to tell myself that doesn't mean he cares about me any less. It's just Sarah is the girl of his dreams and he is in love with her. I have nice legs but my body doesn't compare to Sarah's."

Rory then says to Rory and Erica with a smile "Look, you two just miss your long time best friends. You think Ethan and Sarah replaced you. The truth is they have been Best Friends with each other as well."

Erica then smacks Rory and says "That's supposed to make us feel better?"

Benny says "Look, we all have school tomorrow. I'm in the majority of classes with Ethan. You, Erica, have the majority of classes with Sarah. It will be a good day."

Erica adds "You are right, we will just tell them they are spending way too much time together."

Rory interrupts "That's not a good idea. They will claim you guys are just being selfish."

"Rory's right," Benny says then adds "We need to give them at least a week of this honeymoon period. They will realize they can't forget there best friends and they will learn how to prioritize." Benny then says "Dang, I'm on fire, another multi syllable word used correctly."

_ Lotta Latte Coffee was getting ready to close up for the night so Benny, Erica, and Rory get up from there table and head to the door. Benny was happy for Ethan, but it was obvious he missed being top dog in Ethan's mind. He figured this was life, and eventually when he finds someone, he would understand more how this could happen and how Ethan could so quickly drop everything in his life for a girl. Erica was more concerned with looking out for her own well being. Ethan was a nice guy, Sarah and him looked good together, Ethan made Sarah the happiest Erica had ever seen her. Erica just doesn't understand why, but it wasn't her life, Benny had made great points to her. Erica realized she has been a little rough on Ethan. All that matters is that her best friend Sarah is happy. Though she still is bitter about all the time Ethan and Sarah are spending together. Rory is well, just being Rory. He is in his own little world. The three teens, Benny, Erica, and Rory all head home. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Back On The Scene**_

_ It was Monday morning and Sarah was picking Ethan and Benny up at the Morgan residence. Sarah told Mrs. Morgan she would be willing to take Jane to school now as well since her and Ethan started dating and she was going to be driving Ethan and Benny anyway. Jane's school started at the same time and was just a few blocks away from White Chapel high so it was not a problem. _

"It's not fair that I'm relegated to the back with Jane." Benny mumbles to himself loud enough so Ethan, Sarah, and Jane could hear him.

"Hey, my girlfriend is the driver. It has its advantages." Ethan says with a smile as he looks at Sarah and they give each other a quick kiss.

"Hey, don't put little Jane through that now." Benny says.

"That hurt!" Benny said as Jane smacked him with her book bag.

Jane responds "I'm not little, never say that again."

Benny replies "Okay, okay. I don't know, I'm just not in a good space today. My mojo is off."

"How is that different from any other day?" Sarah says to Benny as she pulls out of the Morgan driveway and heads off to Jane's school.

_The ride was smooth, they dropped Jane off at White Chapel Middle School and a few minutes later pulled into the White Chapel High School parking lot._

Benny says "Alright, ill leave you lovebirds a few minutes before classes start." Then he adds "See ya in period one, Ethan."

Ethan than responds "Alright then, see ya in a few."

_Ethan and Sarah put their arms around each other and walk into White Chapel High School together. _

"This is nice." Sarah tells Ethan as she has her arm on his Shoulder.

"Yeah, I can't believe you are my girlfriend." Ethan says as he gives her a kiss on the forehead then adds with a smile "I pinch myself everyday."

Sarah gives a cute little snort and says with a smile "I'm a very lucky girl."

_Ethan and Sarah continue walking down the hallway towards Sarah's locker._

Then suddenly Hannah Price walks by and says "Looking good, Ethan." And Ethan caught a little off guard says a little perplexed "Ah, thanks?"

From the other direction comes Della and she says "I love what you have done with your hair, very sexy." And she continues walking.

A confused Ethan then says to Sarah "Benny must have created another love potion or something for some attention. That's the only explanation for this."

Sarah then tells Ethan "Nah, Silly. It's the old cliché, now that you are taken and in a relationship, girls come out of nowhere and become interested."

"Weird." Ethan exclaims.

Sarah responds "But they are not wrong today, you are looking good, and your hair is sexy." as she touches and plays with Ethan's hair a bit.

_Ethan and Sarah arrive at Sarah's locker and Sarah gets her books for period one. _

"I'll miss you." Ethan says to Sarah as he gives her a short but lingering kiss that last a few seconds.

Sarah responds with a smile and playfully says "It's only a few hours babe; we'll see each other at lunch."

"Yeah," Ethan responds and then says "I love you."

"Love you too." Sarah tells him

_Sarah and Ethan then share a firm embrace for a few seconds and then they have a forceful passionate deep kiss that lasts about 30 seconds. Ethan and Sarah then head to their perspective first period classes. Ethan's first three periods are all with Benny and Rory. Sarah has Erica in her first three period classes as well. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thinking of You**_

_Ethan, Benny, and Rory are all sitting in the back of Mr. G's first period chemistry class. Ethan had just arrived at his desk._

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ethan asks Benny and Rory.

"Oh, not much." Rory says. Rory then adds "Just taking with Benny, about." And Rory just starts laughing to himself.

Ethan is perplexed and asks Rory and Benny "What's so funny?"

"Oh, we were just wondering if you and Sarah have had…" Rory says which is followed closely behind with Benny interrupting with "Any Bow Chica Wow Wow."

"Just quit. That is private." Ethan tells the nosy Benny and Rory.

"Oh, so you and Sarah have, you know." Benny says with a sly little wink at Ethan.

"No, I didn't say that. You are just trying to get me and trouble." Ethan tells Benny.

"Wait, how did he know your plan, Benny?" Rory says.

"Rory!" Benny quietly shrieks so Mr. G doesn't hear him.

"Oh, a plan huh? What Plan is this Rory speaks of, Benny?" Ethan says while giving Benny a dirty look.

"Just to try and get Sarah mad at you, so you don't ignore us anymore" Rory nonchalantly blurts out to Ethan ignoring the signals from Benny to shut up.

Benny tries to dig himself out of the whole he has made and says "Look, I just miss you buddy, that's all."

Ethan responds "Look, you and I have been best friends for ages, nothing has changed." And then he adds "Rory, I have not known as long but I have not forgotten about either of you."

"It's just, Benny, you have known how long I have pined for Sarah. How long I have loved her and everything. And we are finally together after a long year of me trying to become man enough to go for it." Ethan continued.

Rory chimed in "It's true, I thought he meant turning on the stove. But it was really asking Sarah out."

"Yeah, okay." Ethan said then added "Point is, we wan't to spend every moment together right now. Eventually things will be back to normal and Sarah and I's relationship will just be second nature to you two."

Benny adds "Look, I'm sorry Ethan." Benny then continued "I know you two and Sarah are soul mates, meant to be, lovers, destiny, and or all that other mumbo jumbo." He then adds "It's just taking me longer for me to get used to then I thought it would, that's all."

Ethan responds "Its ok, Benny. You are my future best man, you know."

"Obviously, who else would it be?" Benny responds.

"Oh, what do I get to be?" Rory interrupts excitedly.

Ethan after a pause says "Ah, well, we'll cross that bridge when Sarah and I get their. You like surprises, so we'll surprise you then."

"Cool." Rory responds.

Before Mr. G get's up to start class, Ethan says to Benny and Rory "I wonder how Erica is taking all this time Sarah and I are spending with each other."

_Sarah and Erica are in the front of Ms. Fine's first period physics class. Just before class is about to start._

"So, long time no see." Erica says to Sarah while giving her a look.

"Stop it; you know Ethan and I are together. We love each other." Sarah tells Erica.

Erica responds "Well, I'm your best friend and it seems like that doesn't matter or resonates with you anymore."

Sarah says exasperatedly "Look, Ethan is one of my Best Friends as well as you. I love him. Ethan and I will be together forever. Erica, you and I have been friends since Elementary school. Right now everything with Ethan and I is just so new and we want to do everything together. We love each other."

Sarah then adds "But, Erica he hasn't made me forget about you. So please don't take it out on him. You and I will always be best friends, but you don't exactly make me want to spend time with you though since you have not been very nice about Ethan lately."

Sarah continues "Ever since I accepted a date with him, you have been telling me it's not right that we go out on a date, or that Ethan and I are not alike anymore and it shouldn't happen, and on and on. You are going to have to accept Ethan and I. We are together and will be forever so you just had better get used to it."

"Is it that time of the month of something? Geez, I just miss my friend." Erica says to Sarah.

Sarah hisses at Erica and adds "Just treat Ethan better okay? He considers you one of his best friends you know, the least you can do is act like one."

Ms. Fines comes up to Erica and Sarah and says "Are you two ladies finished so I can get started with our class?" and as Sarah and Erica look around they see all the other students turned around looking at them. Luckily it was after Sarah had hissed with her fangs outs.

"Unless, you wan't to spend some extra time in detention." Ms. Fine adds then continues "But I doubt that would help you're friendship any cause it would keep Sarah away from her boy toy."

"Now be quiet and pay attention." Ms. Fine says as she turns around and heads back to her desk to begin the lesson.

_The first three periods flew by and it was suddenly lunch time. Sarah and Ethan went off campus to lunch, but spent the majority of the time making out and canoodling. Benny, Rory, and Erica just ate in the cafeteria and discussed the conversations they had with Ethan and Sarah respectively throughout the day. _

_That afternoon the day went by a little slower. Ethan and Sarah where counting the minutes till the final bell wrung in their respective classes so they could rush to the Morgan residence and have the house to themselves for an hour before Jane got out of school and arrived home from the bus. Benny and Erica especially were just trying to enjoy the little time they had with there lifelong best friends before the jumped into each others arms and did their thing for the rest of the night._

_The school day had ended and everybody but Sarah and Ethan went their separate ways for the rest of the night. Ethan and Sarah did what lovers do; they kissed, made out, and canoodled. Later they sat on Ethan's living room sofa with snacks and watched movies with Samantha, Ross, and Jane. Then it was time for Sarah to go home for the night and Ethan and Sarah would kiss deeply under the moonlight before Sarah hopped in her car and drove home._

_Rory was of course just being Rory and really didn't have a care in the world. With Erica it was hard to read her emotions when not around Sarah and she did what she always did when bored. She went out looking for blood and males to turn into fledglings. Benny on the other hand, showed his emotions more, and his grandma Evelyn noticed. Benny's father was away on business again, which for the last four years since Benny's mothers passing, was his fathers escape, just burying himself in his work. So Evelyn did what she could and offered to help Benny improve on his magic. Tomorrow would be a new day for everybody. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Liebe Ist Für Alle Da**

_Friday night outside the Westdale Theater. Ethan and Sarah were waiting to get tickets for the special airing of the original Star Wars in newly remastered 3D. It had been a very easy week of school for the couple. While it was tough being apart from each other during the day, they did spend quite a bit of time with each other after school. _

"I have to admit, I'm excited to see this." Sarah said to Ethan. She then added "Since we became Best Friends, I have heard you talk a lot about Star Wars. Now that we are together I'm more curious to see what all the fuss is about."

Ethan responded with a smile "Trust me honey, you will see what the fuss is about." And then he gave Sarah a quick kiss on the lips.

Sarah then added with a smile "This doesn't mean we are going as Luke and Leia for Halloween though."

Ethan chuckled and responded "Nor would I want to since they don't end up together." Sarah responded with an "Oh,"

Ethan then quickly said "But I think it's so cute that you tried to do a little research on Star Wars." and he gave Sarah another quick peck.

Sarah then said with a smile "Well what can I say? I love my boyfriend." And then Sarah grabbed Ethan's hand and laid against him a bit as they approached the ticket counter.

_A little further down the street Benny and Erica were spying on Ethan and Sarah. Benny and Erica were getting tired of playing second string to the Ethan and Sarah romance. They were going to get tickets to the same movie and sit in the back of the theater because both Benny and Erica know Ethan loves to sit in the middle to lower portion of the theatre and that Sarah would go along with wherever Ethan wanted to sit. This may seem immature to some people, but both Benny and Erica were going to try anything to get Ethan and Sarah to see that they are forgetting about them. Benny and Erica would confront them after the movie. _

A nauseated Erica said to Benny "Ugh, look at them, so lovely dovey, Sarah can do with Ethan but won't go after humans for there blood. It doesn't make any sense to me."

Benny gave Erica a confused look and added "Anyway, you didn't think that when you shoved your tongue down Dirk from Dusk's mouth." And gave Erica a wink.

Erica showed Benny her fangs and Benny backed off and said "Ok, Sorry." Then he added "What's the plan?"

Erica responds "Okay, they are now in the theatre. Let's go and get our tickets".

Benny says "Sounds good."

_Erica and Benny eventually get to the ticket booth and buy their tickets. They enter the theatre and they notice Sarah and Ethan are not anywhere in site so Benny decides to hit the concessions. After Benny get's all the junk food he wants he and Erica enter theatre six where Star Wars in showing and notice Ethan and Sarah being cozy with each other in row seven. So Benny and Erica decide to sit in row 20. _

Erica asks Benny "How long is this movie?" and Benny responds with "Just over two hours." Erica says with a sigh "This is going to be torture." Then looks at Benny and says "No Offense."

Benny responds with a smile "None taken." As Benny and Erica focus there attention back on their best friends.

_Ethan and Sarah are trying to get as many kisses in before the start of the movie. They share about a couple minutes worth of kisses and then part lips. _

Ethan smiles at Sarah beside him and puts his arm around her and says "So, what were Erica's plans for tonight?"

Sarah tells Ethan "Well earlier she said she was going out to do some shopping with her mom." And then Sarah asks Ethan "What about Benny and Rory?"

Ethan says "With Rory, who knows. Benny just said he was going to be doing something awesome." Sarah gives Ethan a confused look and Ethan responded with a laugh "Yes, those were his exact words. He would be doing something awesome."

Sarah was giggling at how Ethan delivered that quote and gave Ethan a quick kiss. "I love you." Sarah said. Ethan responded with a smile "I love you, so much."

Ethan then said to Sarah "Hey, you don't think were ignoring our friends do you?"

Sarah responded casually "Not really, they know we are newly in a relationship."

Ethan responded "Yeah, that's how I feel." And then Ethan added "My mom just said yeah she knows how long I have wanted to be your boyfriend and she is so happy that we are together but to not forget Benny who has been with you through everything since elementary school. I told her that I won't and well that's where we left off when you picked me up this morning."

Sarah responds "Yeah, I sort of get where she's coming from." And then adds with a smile "But I really don't think either of us have done that so we shouldn't worry about it"

_Ethan and Sarah start kissing and continue as the lights dim and the commercials, previews, and trailers roll. When the movie begins, they part lips and just have there arms around each other for the majority of the film while sneaking in a few kisses in here and there. The movie ends and Ethan and Sarah get up._

_ Benny and Erica decide to head back out into the hallway and decide to confront Sarah and Ethan when they come out to the hallway._

_ Ethan and Sarah are still in there aisle row as they make there way towards the top and the hallway._

"Wow, that was actually quite entertaining." Sarah told Ethan and then said "I could feel the chemistry between Luke and Leah." Then Sarah added while looking at Ethan "Are you sure they don't end up together?"

Ethan just laughs and says to Sarah "Just wait." Then he gives Sarah a kiss on the lips.

Sarah says "Well it's just after 11:30 p.m. If we hurry when can get back to your house and hang out and maybe make out a little before I have to get home."

Ethan responds "I do like the sound of that." Then he and Sarah share a loving kiss and start to head out to the hallway.

"Well, well, look who it is." Erica says to a startled Sarah and Ethan.

Then Benny adds "We got ya surrounded?"

Erica then gives Benny a dirty look and says "What?"

"What are you two doing? Spying on Ethan and me? What gives you the right? What's all this about?" Sarah says in a high pitched voice.

Ethan tells Sarah "Relax, babe." Ethan gives her a kiss. Then Ethan tells Benny "Mind explaining yourselves?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Out Of Line**

_ Ethan and Sarah along with Benny and Erica are outside the theatre getting ready to have a conversation. It is just past 10:30 pm. _

"Okay, let me explain." Benny tells Ethan and Sarah. "Erica and I, well, we miss you guys," Erica then adds "We have both tried to tell you. But you two are always together or busy making out and well for one, it's gross, and two I just don't like it."

_This hit Ethan harder than expected. He and Erica had a complicated relationship for sure, but he doesn't get why Erica is so against him and Sarah's love. _

Sarah responds to Erica "Hey, you are so out of line. You don't have to like that Ethan and I are together but I love him and he loves me." Sarah then adds "Don't you realize Ethan has feelings?" Benny chimes in and says "Sarah's got a point Erica!"

Erica answers defensively "Yeah Sarah, like you did when Hottie was in the picture. You really cared about his feelings then? Were you that naïve, not knowing Ethan loved you and it was killing him seeing you together? Huh?"

_The silence was deafening, Ethan, Sarah, Erica, and Benny all standing in a daze. A few moments later the silence was broken by Erica._

"Look, I'm sorry." Erica says but the damage had been done. Sarah had tears coming down her eyes and added "And you think a day doesn't go by when I don't regret not realizing it was more than just a nerdy crush that Ethan had on me until it was almost too late?" Tears' still streaming down her face, Sarah then continues "If I realized the depth of Ethan's feelings then, you know I wouldn't have acted how I did, Erica. I realize I was naïve. I have always cared about Ethan. Even when we were just best friends, even if sometimes I didn't act like it, I have always cared for him. You will not make me feel more guilty then I already feel about events in the past. The truth is Ethan has always looked out for me more than anybody ever has in my life."

Sarah then continues "More so then you ever have, Erica. Best friends forever right? My foot. You helping to sabotage, Ethan and I's first date? Such a friend."

_All Erica could do was just stare at Sarah who had an anger and hurt in her eyes that she had never seen before. Ethan was just looking at the ground_ _and Benny had his mouth wide open because of Sarah's smack down of Erica. Erica then storms off in the opposite direction with Benny following close behind._

"Hey Erica, Wait up." Benny says racing to try to catch up to Erica.

_Ethan and Sarah were left standing to side in the street. Ethan was the first to speak._

"You alright, Sarah?" Ethan said with a look of concern. "Yeah, I'm fine." Sarah responded then added "I said what I should have said a long time ago. I'll be alright." Sarah then asked "What about you, Ethan?" Sarah looks on concerned. Ethan responds while putting his arms around her "The past is the past babe. I've known you always have cared." And Ethan kisses Sarah on the forehead and says with a smile "I love you, let's head back to my house and let me cheer you up." Sarah does her cute giggle and replies "I love you too." Then adds with a smile, "You always know how to cheer me up!"

_With that, Ethan and Sarah walk hand and hand to her car. From there they head back to the Morgan residence. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Kiss Me Slowly**

_ Ethan and Sarah are making out on Ethan's bed passionately as the clock approaches midnight, with the radio on the local light rock station. Mr. and Mrs. Morgan had a little date night of there own going on and Jane was with Benny's grandma Evelyn for the night. _

"Oh, Ethan!" Sarah says with a giggle in between kisses with Ethan. "Won't your parents be home soon?" Sarah says before touching lips sensually with Ethan again. Ethan in between kisses responds "I don't know." And after more kisses Ethan says "All I know is." And after more kisses "I love you". Ethan then flips Sarah over on his bed and they continue kissing.

_Unknown to Ethan and Sarah, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan have gotten home and are headed up the stairs to check on Ethan to see if he is home from the movies and they open Ethan's bedroom door._

Ethan and Sarah were startled_. _Mrs. Morgan says "Oh My.". Amanda says while on top of Ethan "O. M. G." and Ethan yells "Nothing's happening, I swear." And he hops off the bed and buttons his shirt that Sarah was about to tear off him, Ethan then states "It's not what it looks like. We were just making out." And he smiles at Sarah. Calmly, Mrs. Morgan says "It's alright, its alright." obviously trying not to make a big deal about it. Then Mrs. Morgan adds and says to Sarah "It's a little after midnight sweetie. Won't your parents be worried?"

Sarah responds "Actually, they are out of town. But yeah, I should be headed home anyway." As Sarah leaps off the bed, She says to Mr. and Mrs. Morgan "I'm sorry. Ethan and I enjoyed the movie. I then got in a huge fight with Erica who was spying on Ethan and I with Benny. I was feeling a little down so Ethan invited me in. And well we were just Kissing. Nothing further was going to happen. I swear. Not yet anyway. I mean not. I mean…I'll just leave." Sarah says with a nervous smile as she looks to Mr. and Mrs. Morgan. She then says to Ethan "I love you, Call me in the morning babe." And she gives Ethan a quick kiss. Mrs. Morgan then says to Sarah "Let me walk you down to the door my dear."

_Sarah and Mrs. Morgan exit Ethan's bedroom and head down the stairs. Ethan is left alone with his father._

Ethan says "So, How was you're night?" to his dad with a nervous laugh. Mr. Morgan responds "The day has come. We need to have a talk!"


	9. Chapter 9

**In Your Own Way**

_Ethan's dad is on the end of his bed while Ethan is sitting up against the wall on the opposite end of the bed. _

"So, you and Sarah seemed pretty cozy." Mr. Morgan says to Ethan.

"Yeah, about that, I'm sorry." Ethan says to his father.

"No need to apologize, but seeing you two, just made me realize we have not really chatted about your newfound relationship status with Sarah." Mr. Morgan tells his son.

"Yeah, you are right." Ethan says to his father.

"So, Sex. You obviously know what that is," Mr. Morgan about to go on is interrupted by Ethan.

"Dad, I don't think you need to worry about that. I doubt that bridge will ever be crossed." Ethan sighs as he tells his father that.

"Why do you say that son?" Mr. Morgan asks then responds with a smile "Nervous?" Mr. Morgan then adds "Look; now you know I'm not promoting you guys to be in any hurry. I mean why do you think we are having this talk? I've seen you together; you and Sarah love each other. I know a lot of people use those three words at a young age and don't know the extent of them. I have no doubt you two mean them when you say them." Mr. Morgan continues "I'm having this talk because I know that day will come when you do take the next step with Sarah and I wan't you to be prepared and want the both of you to be safe."

"I know dad," Ethan says but adds "You just don't understand why that isn't in the cards."

Mr. Morgan then responds, "Well then tell me why it isn't?"

"It's not that easy," Ethan says.

_Ethan now in deep though while looking at his father. He many times had fantasized about him and Sarah making love, even long before they were dating. He just never really thought about the logistics of it before now. It made him sad and anxious at the same time. Would Sarah even wan't to? Of course she would he thought. They were a couple. Then he thought, well, As much as Sarah and him love each other and as much as they wan't to think of themselves as a normal couple, they are not. Sarah was a vampire. They will never be a normal couple as long as that's the case. He wasn't about to make his dad any more suspicious about why he was so sure he and Sarah may never make love even though it's something he wants and Sarah wants as well. One thing was sure to Ethan though, he and Sarah need to have a discussion regarding this. He will get the ball rolling on that in the morning when he calls Sarah though. _

"I guess I'm just nervous, you are right." Ethan tells him father.

"I figured as much," Mr. Morgan responds and gives Ethan a hug and as he get's off the end of the bed he adds. "Now get some sleep, it's late."

"Goodnight dad," Ethan tells Mr. Morgan as he heads out of his room.

"Night son," Mr. Morgan says as he exits the room.

_As Ethan shut's off the light and lays back in his bed. He was so happy with how things were with Sarah that he hated to touch upon this subject with her so soon, but, it would only make them stronger he convinced himself and he slowly drifted off to sleep. _

**AN: Before anybody worries. this story will never approach being M rated. At most things will be implied in this story, nothing more, as far when it comes to the subject talked about it this chapter, will only be implied. I have an M rated Etharah one shot if that's what you are looking for. That won't happen in this story. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Love Is Here**

_Ethan's alarm rings at 9:00 am and he crawls out of bed on this Saturday morning. He looks at the photo 8x10 photo of Sarah he has on his on his shelf and smiles. This was going to be a good day he thought to himself. He still pinches himself every morning not quite believing that this is real and that he is with the girl of his dreams. Ethan goes and get's cleaned up and has breakfast and he concluded breakfast at around 9.45 am. He head's back up to his room to call Sarah. He arrives in his room and picks up his phone to call her._

"Hey, Sarah" Ethan says into the phone.

Sarah answers the phone and responds "I have been waiting by the phone, babe. I missed you."

Ethan with a smile on his face responds "You know I missed you as well Sarah. I love you."

"I love you too, Ethan." Sarah responds and adds "So how was your dad last night"

Ethan responds "Well, he was fine. He just made me think about thing a bit more."

"What do you mean?" Sarah responds to Ethan.

"He brought up, ah, you know, ah, Sex." Ethan finally get's out.

Sarah a bit taken back responds "Oh, well what did you say?" she asks.

"Well, I basically told him that it hadn't been discussed yet. And he just told me that he knows we love each other and seeing us like he did last night made him realize that he needed to have a talk because eventually it would happen because of how much we care about each other." Ethan says while basically not taking pauses between sentences.

Sarah interrupts, "Ethan, slow down babe. So what did you say to that?"

"Well what could I say? I started thinking about the logistics of us making love and you being a vampire and how it would work it and I couldn't tell him that. Basically I told him that when it happens you and I would be safe." Ethan then adds "I love you, Sarah."

Sarah chuckles and adds "I love you so much, Ethan. It's okay. I have thought about it as well."

Ethan perks up and says "Really, you have?"

"Of course, you are my boyfriend, we're dating, and I love you" Sarah says then adds "I want it as well."

"You do?" Ethan replies.

"Yeah," Sarah says then continues "Whenever I'm with you I get these intense urges that are hard to keep in check, I just wan't the time to be right."

"As do I, Sarah." Ethan says "But I'm just worried that…" Ethan says but then get's interrupted by Sarah "You are just nervous, Ethan. I'm not just a vampire you know; I'm still an 18 year old woman." Sarah then continues with a chuckle "As long as were safe we don't have to worry about a vampire pregnancy you know" Ethan responds with a nervous chuckle "Yeah, not that I'm against having a child with you. I mean, not yet of course. I mean, I mean, we're way too young. Just eventually, I mean." Sarah then interrupts "Ethan, relax. I know what you mean. I need to do a few things but let's meet up at say around 3:00 pm?"

Ethan responds "Sounds good babe, I'll stop by your house."

"Lovely," Sarah says and adds "I love you, Ethan."

Ethan then says "I love you too, Sarah. Bye."

Sarah then says "Bye, babe. See ya soon."

_As Ethan set's his phone on his desk, he has the biggest smile on his face, He continues to realize he is the luckiest guy in the world. _

_At Sarah's home, she sits in her room. She is staring at her 8x10 photo of Ethan on her night stand. She realizes what she already knew; she is the luckiest girl in the world. _

_At Benny's Grandmas house, he sit's with Evelyn as the doorbell rings. Benny get's up hopeful that it's Ethan. He heads toward the door….._


	11. Chapter 11

**Drifting **

_Benny arrives at the door and opens it to find _

"Oh, it's just you." Benny says as he answered the door. Benny then proceeded to head back to sit by Evelyn.

"That is not the way to treat friends," Evelyn says to Benny.

"Come on in, Rory, Erica," Evelyn says.

"I'm sorry guys," Benny says then adds "Things just have not been the same since Ethan and Sarah started dating."

Rory nods and then says "Yeah, I know what you mean," Erica nods in agreement as well. Both Rory and Erica sit down by Benny and Evelyn.

"Buck up," Evelyn tells Benny, Rory, and Erica "Change happens in life and people need to adapt when it does." Evelyn tells them. "There will come a day when Ethan and Sarah need you," Evelyn says worriedly and adds "You can't be bitter about it when that time comes," As Evelyn stands up and looks out the window. "Even in there bliss right now, nothing has changed with there feelings about you guys." Evelyn says then adds "So when they need you, you must be there." Evelyn tells the three teens sternly.

"Grandma, you're scaring me," Benny stands up and looks Evelyn in the eyes. Evelyn responds "It's a feeling, only a feeling, but I still don't like it." Evelyn then adds "I must run, remember what I said"

_ As Evelyn leaves, the three teens, Benny, Rory, and Erica all sit on the sofa wondering with the elder Weir could have meant._


	12. Chapter 12

**She Is The Sunlight**

_Ethan arrives at Sarah's and she opens the door. Sarah lived only a few blocks down the street from Ethan. It's a very cozy home, very modern looking. _

"Hey," Sarah says to Ethan as she opens here door with a smile. "Come in," Sarah adds.

Ethan walks in the door and gives Sarah a kiss and says "I missed you," then adds an "I love you," Sarah smiles and says "I love you,"

Ethan looks around "So, where are you're parents and aunt?" he asks.

"Well, they went out a few hours ago." Sarah says then adds with a chuckle "They know you are over here if that's what your wondering." Ethan proceeds to blush.

Sarah says with another chuckle "Relax babe," as Sarah sits Ethan down and starts kissing his neck "You are so tense," Sarah says as she continues to kiss Ethan's neck "Is that better," Sarah asks Ethan.

"Yeah, that was very nice." Ethan says.

"You know, Ethan." Sarah says. Then she adds "I don't know if I made it clear to you over the phone but I do want you so bad," Sarah then adds with a smile "I just want it to be perfect."

Ethan smiles and says "It will be," then Ethan adds "We will be together," and Ethan continues "Trust me,"

"Ethan, you have my trust and love for eternity." Sarah says to Ethan as they share a passionate kiss.

_Sarah takes Ethan by the hand and leads him to her bedroom as they continue to kiss passionately while savoring each second. Sarah then turns on some soft music, Sarah and Ethan then get comfortable on Sarah's bed and they undress each other while continuing to kiss sensually….while this is going on…_

_Back at Benny's grandmas house the three teens Benny, Rory, and Erica are all still sitting down. Benny decides he has had enough and get's up. Rory and Erica are all ears._

"Look, we need to go find Ethan," Benny said then added "We have to warn him about Grandma's feeling,"

"Seriously," Erica said then added "Just for a feeling?" while giving Benny a crazy look.

Benny responds and tells Erica "Last time she had a feeling the outcome wasn't very pretty," then Benny says "Erica, forget about the argument you had with Sarah," and then he adds "This takes precedence,"

Erica responds "You are right," then ads "Get a hold of Ethan, Benny." Then continues "I'll get a hold of Sarah,"

_Meanwhile back at Sarah's, Ethan and Sarah's phones start ringing. Sarah and Ethan are so entrenched with what they are doing and in the moment they are oblivious to the phones._

_Now back the Grandma Weir estate._

"Sarah wouldn't pick up," Erica yells to Benny and Rory. Benny then responds with "I had the same issue," Rory then chimes in "Well, I just called Ethan's home number and Ross said he was at Sarah's"

"They probably just have the phones off," Erica says then adds "Let's head over."

_Erica grabs Benny and fly's off out the door to Sarah's. Rory is not far behind and very quickly they are outside Sarah's place and it's very dark inside. Erica wastes no time knocking and just opens the door. Erica, Benny, and Rory take turns yelling "Sarah," "Ethan," over and over and received no answer. The three teens then hear something fall over down the hall in what sounded like Sarah's room, and Benny, Erica, and Rory are fearing the worst, that something happened to one or both Ethan and Sarah, and that Grandma Weirs bad feeling was happening. They rush into Sarah's room to discover… _


End file.
